


A Tease (#119 Strip)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [99]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian can be a right little tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tease (#119 Strip)

Charlie carefully worked his cock. It was tricky to do with his left hand but the right was still in a cast. Ian let his shirt slowly drop from his shoulders. He let his fingers tease around the waistband of his jeans before peeling off his cotton undershirt.

Charlie groaned.

Ian flashed a wicked grin and popped the top button of his jeans before cupping himself through them.

Charlie's mouth went dry.

Ian popped the next few button then turned around to peel jeans off his gorgeous ass.

"Ian, I don't care what's broken, I need to fuck you now."


End file.
